Killing Me
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: Another Valentine's day, another tub of melted ice cream. Sakura is once again home alone on lover's day, but, can a certain dark haired someone have the nerve to ring her doorbell?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yo! Okies... I'm WAY too late for Valentine's day, but what the hell. We could all use another Valentine's fic!

The pairing is obvious. I'm not sure how good it is, just, be please be good to me people, reaf and reveiw, critisize me if nessicary, and, happy belated Valentine's Day!

* * *

Sakura sighed wistfully and looked out her window for the umpteenth time. 

Once again, Valentine's Day had come, and Sakura sat alone within the confines of her house. Another thing that was killing her slowly, and rather painfully at that.

They were all out today, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten… even Neji, but Sakura stayed inside, alone, again.

The young Haruno girl had captured the hearts of many of the village boys, and even the perverted mind of Jiraiya (mind you, Tsunade wasn't too happy with this…). Sakura had developed into a lovely young woman. Her looks rivaled those of Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura was no longer the weak young woman of three years past. An accomplished medic, and skilled shinobi. No one called her weak anymore… not even Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had eventually returned from killing his brother. Sakura could still remember his return in her mind, as if it had happened yesterday…

_It was late, and Sakura was returning home with Naruto at her side, they had just finished dinner at Ichikiri. _

_Sakura smiled at another of Naruto's stupid jokes. His attempts to cheer her up had failed again, but no need to tell him this… right? _

"_So… then the pig went- Sasuke!" Sakura glared at Naruto. _

"_What are you trying to pull Naruto, whatever it is- oh my God!" The two teens looked at the bloodied form before them. "Sasuke!" The pink haired medic nin rushed to aid her fallen friend. _

"_Sa-saku..." Sakura pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him._

"_Not now." Despite the rush of emotions, Sakura faced Naruto with a serious façade. "Naruto, go alert Hokage-sama." The blonde ninja nodded and disappeared. Sakura turned her attention back to the sole Uchiha. "Come on, we have to get you fixed up before you bleed to death." The Uchiha only nodded and allowed him self to be pulled up, arm around Sakura's shoulder. _

_Hours later, in a sterile hospital room, Sakura gazed down at Sasuke's motionless body. She still couldn't figure out why Sasuke had returned in such a horrid state. Maybe he had finally rid of Orochimaru… no, a Sound attack would already be on its merry way… maybe he had been ambushed while heading for Konoha… improbable. _

_Sakura rubbed her forehead. Stupid Sasuke… she'd never figure it out. It's not like he'd ever tell her… duh. _

"_Sakura, you should go home. One of the nurses will watch over him for the night." Sakura turned to look at a busty blonde woman. _

"_It's alright Tsunade-sensei. I'm going to personally make sure he doesn't try and run during the night." Sakura provided one of her practiced smiles. _

"_Sakura." _

"_Tsunade-sensei." The blonde Hokage frowned. _

"_I place him under your attention," Tsunade paused as she turned to the door, "Don't beat yourself up over this Sakura." The pink haired girl bowed politely. _

"_Yes ma'am." Tsunade smiled at the door. _

"_Good night Sakura." _

"_Good night Tsunade." The blonde haired woman left the room. Sakura sighed. As soon as the lock made an audible 'click', Sakura collapsed into a plastic chair. The heart monitor bleeped annoyingly in her ear. She could feel Sasuke's IV tube pressing against her cheek, and she didn't like the feeling at all. _

_She lifted up her head and surveyed the damage to Sasuke's body. His skin was cold and clammy, his hands bound in tight fists. Sakura shook her head, the stupid boy always looked as if he was ready to offend someone. _

_Sakura took in his face. Over the years he'd been gone, his face had matured. It now upheld a masculine firmness of a man, and the childish soft skin of an immature, stubborn mindset. _

_Sakura looked away. It was killing her slowly, looking at him in his present state. It hurt her to be with him, but she was glued to him, the moment he returned. _

_She hadn't really left his side since she sent Naruto to alert Tsunade. She had stayed with him in the emergency room, she had conducted his operation. She had had stayed with him in the ICU, and now, she was with him… still. _

_She couldn't do it, she couldn't leave his side, and it was killing her softly. _

Sakura sighed at the painful memory. _Stupid Sasuke_…

"Stupid doorbell…" Sakura stood up grudgingly from the couch, "had the nerve to disturb the silence." She quickly brushed through her hair with her fingers, to look at least _somewhat_ presentable. "Coming," she shouted from the door. Pulling her fingers through her hair one last time, she wrenched open the door.

"Sakura!" A bear hug metaphorically crushed all her ribs.

"Ach! Naruto, hey!" She smiled warmly at her friend.

He'd grown. His face still held the boyish charm of his younger days, but now it also sported a more mature look of a twenty year old man. His hair was still in the same fashion, a shocking mass of blonde, unruly hair.

Naruto let his sister like friend down. His timid girlfriend appeared from her beloved's shadow.

"Hinata!"

"H-hullo Sakura!" The midnight haired girl allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by her dear friend. "W-we, me and Naruto, came to visit you…" the Hyuga heiress played with her index fingers.

"Thanks, but I don't want to ruin your day, truly." Sakura provided her statement with a small fake smile. Naruto smiled as well.

"Okay then." Both Hinata and Naruto had long given drawing Sakura out on Valentine's Day. She acted like a pouty eight year old, when in fact, she was well over nineteen, almost twenty for that matter.

Hinata handed Sakura a box of homemade chocolates.

"Oh my God! Thank you Hinata!" She popped a pure piece of chocolate in her mouth. "You are a miracle worker in the kitchen! I might have to make you cook for me!" Sakura laughed. Naruto belted out a large bark of a laugh, and Hinata giggled timidly, still the quiet one of the rookie nine.

"You're welcome Sakura." Sakura hugged her dark haired friend.

"Oh, that's nice Sakura. Leave this sexy hunk out." Naruto let out a fake sniffle.

"Okay. Fine, I will." Naruto grinned and pulled his shorter friend into a tight hug.

"Thanks babe." Sakura hugged her tall friend back.

"See you Naruto, Hinata." The two left, smiling.

Sakura sighed for the thousandth time that day. Walking back into the 'ice cream tub littered' living room, Sakura resumed her place on the couch.

"Anko you idiot! Don't do it! You know he's a lousy cheating bastard!" Sakura was suddenly reminded of her former silver-haired sensei. She snickered.

"_Oh, Jiro my love, kiss me!" Tifa moved closer to her dark beloved-  
_

_Well be right back after these brief messages_.

Sakura frowned. _Just when it was getting good…_ Sakura was in the middle of watching a commercial for some sort of new high powered vacuum that she had actually considered buying, when the doorbell once again rang out.

"God damn you, you stupid doorbell." She slammed open the door.

"Do you normally scream at intimate objects?"

"Eek!" Sakura slammed the door closed. She gasped and started running around the house, gathering up garbage and dirty laundry.

Sakura pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled on a tee shirt, well, at least she was decent now. Sakura pulled a brush through her shoulder length hair and opened the door.

He was no longer there, but in his place, was a bouquet of roses and a note. Sakura frowned, she was an idiot. She picked up the items and closed the door. She knew Sasuke wasn't the type to wait. Stupid impatient Uchihas. She frowned again and threw the roses on the wooden table.

"Argh…" She tore open the envelope and flipped open the card.

_Sakura, _

_Since you have decided to stay inside another Valentine's Day for obvious reasons, I'll give you these. _

_Happy Valentine's day. _

"Geeze, what a romantic." Sakura busied her self with putting the roses in a crystal vase she had received from Ino when she moved into her apartment. "_Since you have decided to stay inside another Valentine's Day for obvious reasons_… blah, blah, blah. Geeze Sasuke, could you be anymore _romantic_!" She looked at the flowers left, when a little sprig caught her eye.

A tiny sprig of Sakura-hana had been hidden within the roses. Sakura smiled. Maybe Sasuke did have emotions.

Sasuke walked out of the apartment complex. Sakura could be so pathetic at times. He shook his head. He could still remember his fist night in the hospital after his return.

_A soft sensation rubbed against his arm. He opened his eyes wearily, it really did hurt to open them. _

_A mass of 'pink' was lying at his side. _

"_Sa-" She shivered slightly. Sasuke shook his head. She was so damned stubborn. Sasuke closed his eyes. She'd probably still be there in the morning anyways. He'd talk to her then. _

_But, as fate would have it, Sasuke was right. Sakura was still snoring softly at his side when he opened his eyes._

"_Sakura?" His voice was scratchy, it annoyed him. Sakura's head lifted slightly. And for a brief moment, Sasuke felt a tightening in his chest, as if he had been the one to wake Sakura. _

"_Sasuke? You're awake already?" He nodded and looked down at the lazy green eyes that stared right back at him, unwavering, very unlike the ones that used to shine with love, love that was meant for him. "What happened?" Sasuke turned his head. Nothing said he couldn't be stubborn once in a while._

It had killed him to do that, but what would she say when he mercilessly killed his only living reliticve? She'd left right after that, and he regretted that too. As well as countless other things.

"Sasuke!" He crouched, ready to make a break for it. "Sasuke, are you trying to run from me again?" He stood straight.

"I though you were a hoard of fangirls."

"Thanks, I love you too Sasuke." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Yes, the feelings mutual." Sakura smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. They're really pretty. And," Sakura fiddled with her fingers in a Hinata-like manner, "I um… also wanted to say sorry for slamming the door on you. You see, I was still in my P.J.'s and well…" Sasuke brushed her off.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura pulled Sasuke into a hug. The last Uchiha's face turned a bright festive shade of pink.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled awkwardly and returned the gesture.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

It wasn't that long, nor was it too great, but hey, I'm a hopeless romantic, and I didn't want this to be real gushy and all that. Fluffy, yes, mushy, no. 

Well, inform me on what you are thinking, I'd appriciate it!

Ja! (Caffine makes this horrid world go round!)

Tsuki


End file.
